


A Knight in Hell

by waywardbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: This baby of mine popped into my head after I listened to“Never tear us apart”.Not by INXS though (which is awesome) but by Bishop Briggs. Well, if you’ve listened to the song, and have a little bit of a dirty mind, like me, then you will have probably figured out that we’re talking SMUT. Like, a lot of smut.There is a story somewhere in there, but it’s basically smut. Oh, did I mention smut?





	A Knight in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This baby of mine popped into my head after I listened to“Never tear us apart”.Not by INXS though (which is awesome) but by Bishop Briggs. Well, if you’ve listened to the song, and have a little bit of a dirty mind, like me, then you will have probably figured out that we’re talking SMUT. Like, a lot of smut.There is a story somewhere in there, but it’s basically smut. Oh, did I mention smut?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
It was your turn. 

Candy had just walked off the stage, her almost non existing clothes in hand and you heard her saying :”Girl,as soon as you get out there, check out the man sitting at the far end of the bar.”

You heard your song playing and you didn’t have the time to ask anything more.How were you supposed to figure who she was talking about? You were working in a strip club.There was no one else in there BUT men.

You got on the stage and you started dancing and moving to the rhythm of the song you always used.You were one of the clubs best and that meant that you had reached a point where you were able to make demands.Because you brought people in.There were many guys who came to see just you. And you were the only girl in there who didn’t have to take all her clothes off.Of course the clothes you were in, didn’t really cover much, but still.Mick,the club owner, had,suprisingly,agreed to ALL your demands when he saw that you were THAT good.

You moved, danced and sang to the song all the while trying to understand who Candy was talking about.The spotlights made it difficult for you to make out the faces of most of the people who were enjoying your show, calling out to you to get closer.Most of them, you knew, and they never touched you more than necessary.Somehow, you liked the idea that you were making them happy through the job you had ended up doing.

Suddenly,as the lights dimmed a little,you saw him.That had to be him.You had never seen him in there before.And there was something very,very different about him.He was sitting at the far end of the bar, engulfed in the shadows.Usually,people who came to a strip club wanted to be near the stage.To see better, to touch the girls.

You couldn’t see all of him but you could understand that new words had to be invented in order to describe him.But the ones that immediately popped in your head were:Dark and dangerous.He had his eyes fixed on you and you felt like he wasn’t just looking at you but like he was undressing you himself.You felt strange since this was the first time you had ever got a vibe like that from a customer.But it was also super hot.

The spotlights shone in your eyes again and you lost eye contact with him right as your song finished.Blowing kisses to the men who were cheering and howling at you, you half ran, half walked off the stage.You dashed to your dressing room and throwing on a satin robe made your way to the bar in hope of getting a better look at the stranger.

But he wasn’t there.He had left, the only reminder of his presence the shot glass he had been drinking from.

“Hey,Tim!” you shouted over the music.”The man sitting here,not five minutes ago.Do you know anything about him?”

“Nope!”the bartender answered.”He didn’t talk to anyone and he was alone.That’s the only thing I can tell you,sweety.But he gave off a strange vibe, if you ask me”

So,you weren’t the only one who had got that.

“Thanks,Tim” you said and made your way back to your dressing room in order to change and head home.

You would be lying if you said that you didn’t secretly hope he would come again.It had been a week after the first time you saw him.And all those nights that you had returned home, it was his thought that put you to sleep.It had been his eyes that had made you hot and wet and so desperate.Fucking random customers was never your thing, but you knew that you would definitely make an exception if it came down to that with him.

So,you were getting ready for your number, waiting behind the curtain at the side of the stage when you suddenly felt it.He was here.You didn’t have to look, but you did, just to be sure.Yes! He was sitting at the same spot again.Looking as if he was waiting for something.Your song started and you slowly walked on the stage accompanied by the shouts of the customers.But as you made your way to the centre of the stage it was like everyone had disappeared.It was like it was only him, you and the music.

Your show tonight would be only for him.

You didn’t just dance to the song.You felt it.Your hands found their way to your long hair, getting lost in there for a second before they slowly slid down the side of your neck.Your eyes half closed and your lips parted in order to take a shallow breath and whisper the lyrics to the song.Your hands continued their trip downwards and came to rest on your breasts squeezing them lightly.Right then you opened your eyes and looked at him.

To say that you had his undivided attention would be an understatement.You continued your dance and you imagined his hands being where yours were.You turned your back to him, showing him your back and ass which was covered in the tiniest of shorts.You touched yourself, admittedly, more shamelessly than you would normally do, gliding one palm over your breast and the other over your ass.As the song reached its peak you fell on the floor on all fours and crawled towards the side of the bar he was sitting, never breaking eye contact with him.As you had reached the edge of the stage and you saw him getting off the bar stool and making his way towards you.

He stopped just a few feet from the stage and that was your chance to really see him.He may possibly be that hottest man you had ever seen in your entire life.He was dressed in black.Black jeans hugging his strong legs which were planted firmly on the ground in front of you supporting a magnificent body.A black T-shirt hugged his upper body and even in the now dimmed lights you could clearly make out the muscles underneath.A black leather jacket completed the look.He was dark and dangerous alright.What really solidified your opinion of him was the look in his eyes.You felt them burning you, making you feel so hot you wanted to scream in order to release some of that heat.

He took another step and was now standing exactly opposite you.You saw him breathing heavily and you knew that he was as turned on as you were.The song ended and you slowly rose to your feet and turning your back started making your way off the stage.You stopped, turned your head and gave him a wink.His eyes grew a little wider but he got what you meant.He bowed his head just a tad like he was acknowledging your invitation.

You made it back to your dressing room and this was one of the few times that you were happy that you didn’t have to share it with any of the other girls.You were sure he would come.That he would follow you.The rush of adrenaline coursing through you had you on edge.Also,the fact that you hadn’t been with a man for over a month did nothing to ease the burning sensation travelling through your body.

There was a small knock on the door and you knew that this was it.You opened it and you saw Jeff,the bouncer or the club looking at you, pinching the bridge of his nose.There was blood dripping out of his nostrils.”This gentleman says he has a date with you.Is that true, sweetheart?” he asked and moved to the side.You saw dark and dangerous leaning against the wall ,behind Jeff,arms crossed over his chest, smirking.

You were momentarily at a loss for words but as you saw him, you could only shake your head and answer :”Yes,Jeff.It’s true.Are you ok?”

“Yes,honey.I’m fine.I had an unfortunate encounter with someone I thought I could handle.”

“See?! The lady is expecting me.” Dark and dangerous said and it had been the first time you heard his voice.You were sure that if he whispered in your ear, that alone would make you come.It dripped sex.Deep,throaty and scorching hot.

He made his way past Jeff and entered your room.You closed the door behind him and locked it.You turned around and leaned against it looking at the man who had already made his way to the small couch and was now staring at you.It was sinful how good he looked.He sat there, his legs slightly parted, his arm draped over the back of the couch, his head lowered just enough to be looking at you through long lashes.

“Well,honey…I’m here.Unless I misunderstood your wink, that’s what you wanted.And if I may say so myself, your show was so fucking hot.I had to struggle in order to get here,if you know what I mean!”,he said as he rubbed his hand against the crotch of his jeans.

“Yes, I can see what you mean.Thank you for the compliment about my show.I had the right stimulus!” you answered without moving from your spot at the door.You were still dressed in the skimpy shorts and a small tank top which barely covered your breasts.Your legs were wrapped in black,thigh-high boots above which black stockings were visible.

You felt his gaze travelling from your head to your feet, burning you as it went.”Talking about stimulus.You are such a beautiful thing to stare at.But,why don’t you come a little closer.I would really like to touch you.And taste you!” 

You started making your way towards him but he raised his hand and stopped you.”Not like that, baby!Like you did out there.I want you to crawl.”

Like your body was no longer your to command, you dropped on your hands and knees and crawled from where you were standing to the couch all the while looking at him.You stopped right between his legs and placed your hands on his thighs.One hand travelled up closing around his erection which was visible through the material of his jeans.When he felt your hand there, he placed his above yours locking it and leaning close to your ear he whispered ”See what you’ve done to me?Can you feel how hard I am?”He finished his question with a lick of your earlobe.A jolt of electricity shot through your body and hit you right between your legs.He was only touching your hand and you were soaking wet.”What are you going to do about it, baby girl?”

You reached for the buttons of his jeans and popped them all open in one move earning an approving look and a small hiss from his lips.You grabbed them and tried lowering them but because of his sitting position that was impossible.”Let me help you with that.”he offered.Bucking his hips, he lifted himself off the couch making it easy for you to pull them down along with his briefs.When I saw what was actually hidden in there you could do anything but stare.He’d felt big before, but you had no idea he was that big.You were fascinated by his length and his girth.You swallowed.Hard.

“What’s the matter, baby?”You sensed he was smiling but you were unable to move your eyes from the sight in front of you.”Touch it!”

His order stirred you to motion.You circled your hands around it and stroked his hot skin.You moved your fist up and down one,two,three times and you felt it twitch in you hand.At the next stroke, he placed his hand on yours again and said:”Honey,stop.It’s not your hand that is needed there but your pretty little mouth!For starters!So be a good little girl and wrap those beautiful lips around me and start sucking me off!”

It was like he had cast a spell on you and you could nothing but obey.You swirled your hand across the head and catching a bead of pre-cum used it to moisture your hand that was gliding down his erection.Following his command you curled your lips around his crown and sucked him.His gasped and gripped your hair pulling it just hard enough to turn you on even more.You traced your tongue along his thick ridge and hollowed your cheeks in order to suck him better.You found the correct combination of pumping him and sucking him and continued until you heard him hiss:”Stop!!”

You looked up at him confused. “Don’t you like it?” you asked.

“Baby girl, your mouth is amazing but I have no intention of coming in it.I need to come in you.I have been thinking about it since the first time I saw you.So now I want you to get rid of the threads that are covering your hot as fuck body and we can get down to business!” 

You got off your knees and standing in front of him, you grabbed the hem of your tank top and slid it over your head letting it drop from your fingers on the floor followed by your black, lace bra.Then your hands travelled to the buttons of your shorts undoing them.As soon as the last button was popped you shimmied your hips and they fell on the ground, pooling at you feet along with your thong.You stepped out of them and bent down to unzip your boots but you heard him say: ”Oh no,no,no!You keep those on baby.I want to fuck you wearing them.”

He stood up and rid himself of the jeans, briefs and T-shirt and once more you were amazed by him.His body was like it had been photoshopped from a male model magazine.His shoulders were wide and his arms strong.But what you couldn’t tear your eyes away from was his six pack and the v of his hips.You were pretty sure that you would start drooling if he didn’t do something to stop you from staring.

As if he heard your thoughts he moved closer and reaching out,fisted your hair in his hand and crashed his lips on yours.He licked and stroked with his tongue.You locked your hands behind his head, keeping him close and reciprocated the kiss, biting his lip first and then sucking it between yours.He lowered his hands and squeezed your ass,lifting you off the ground.You wrapped your legs around his waist and let him lead you back to the couch.He placed you down and knelt on the floor between your legs.Placing his hands on your thighs, looked up at you and said :”Spread them for me,baby girl!”

You leaned back and spread your legs.He lifted your leg and threw it over his shoulder and kept your other leg spread by squeezing your thigh.First you felt his breath and then his tongue licking along your opening.He slowly licked along the slit making you squirm.He,then moved his attention to your clit but at the same time sinking two fingers inside you.He swirled his tongue around your knot and glided his fingers in and out taking his sweet time until you felt your orgasm build inside you.You tried to move, afraid that you couldn’t take it, but he pinned you down by pressing his big hand on your stomach.”I’m so close!” you manage to whisper between shallow breaths.”Let go, then baby” he answered without stopping what he was doing.You closed your eyes and a low scream left your lips as you almost lost touch with the world.You had never experienced anything so intense before.You were still trying to recover when you heard him moan and say :”Fuck,you taste so good, sweetheart.”

He lifted himself from between your legs and sat on the couch next to you.”Come on babe.Is this the most you can handle?I’ve only just started with you.I told you I want to come in you.Get up and straddle me.”

You didn’t know where you got the strength to obey, since you felt like your legs had turned to jell-o but you turned and straddled him.His head was inches away from your left breast and he didn’t let the opportunity go to waste.He took your left nipple in his mouth and alternated between licking and biting it all the while pinching your other nipple with his fingers.You grabbed his head and fisted your hand in his short hair, trying both to stop him, because you felt your core tightening again but also keeping him in place because you liked that sweet torture so much.You felt his cock twitch between your legs and raising your hand to your mouth you licked your palm and reaching down circled it and started pumping.That was what stopped him from what he was doing and looking down at your hand, let out a low hiss :”Oh,baby girl, you are in for one hell of a fuck.”

Placing his hands under you arms he lifted you off of him,swang you around and you found yourself kneeling on the couch, your hands on the wall above it.He came up behind you and brushing your hair off your shoulder he whispered : “Are you ready?It’s probably gonna get rough!”His hand travelled down your back and stopped right on your ass.He stroked you first and then lifted his hand and spanked you.Then he moved to your other side and followed the same pattern.Stroke-spank.He repeated that three more times on each side.Your skin felt hot but you just wanted more.”More!” you moaned. “Oh,you didn’t use the magic word, baby girl!” he whispered in your ear again.”More,please!” you whined, feeling so needy for him.”Well,how can I say no to such a polite little girl?” This time his hit didn’t find your ass but his palm landed flat between your legs.Without removing his hand, he buried two fingers inside you and said :”You are so wet.You are ready for me,aren’t you?” he asked.”Tell me what you want!”

You nodded your head and answered :”I want you to fuck me, please!Bend me over,pull my hair back and fuck me!”

“Your wish is my command!” he said and you felt his cock touch your entrance.He pressed at your lower back with his hand, making your ass pop up higher and your legs to open further.He slowly sank into you giving you time to adjust.You felt every inch of him as he was burying himself in you.He pulled out and thrust in again, this time a little deeper.Then again and again until you had taken all of him. Realising that you were now comfortable,he started moving faster and harder. “Baby girl, you are so tight.You close around me so good.This is by far, the best fuck of my life!”He grabbed your hair and lifted you, pulling you against his chest.”Tell me sweetheart.Tell me how you feel”.

His breath on your skin, his voice in your ear,his hand in your hair pulling with just the right amount of force, his cock pounding in and out of you made it impossible for you to form words.Trying as hard as you could you only managed to say:”Don’t stop! I am going to come!”

“Honey,you are not going to come unless I say so” he said.”I need a little more time in that sweet pussy of yours And I want to come with you.Don’t worry.It won’t be long”.He mercilessly continued fucking you until you thought that you were going to faint.It was just too much.He kept tugging at your hair and pounding in you.Just as you were about to beg him to let you come, he lowered his head to your shoulder and biting down, marking you, he commanded :”Now,baby!Come for me now!”

You let out a cry of ecstasy and you felt the world around you dissolve into nothing.Your orgasm was so intense that your brain had ceased to function.The only thing you could register was the convulsing of both of your bodies, the sweat that covered both of you making the whole situation even hotter, the smell of sex that floated in the room and the ragged breaths escaping your lips.

It took you both about ten minutes to relax and grasp reality.You were both sitting on the sofa, his arm holding you close to his side, your legs drapped over his.He spoke first :”Hands down, the best fuck of my life, baby girl!”.You nodded in agreement still not fully functioning.”Unfortunately,I have to hit the road.I have to meet a friend of mine and take care of some business.But I will definitely swing by here on my way back.” he said looking down at you.”And one more thing.The red marks across your ass,the bite on your shoulder, my smell all over you, should be a reminder that now you belong to me.Don’t forget that, baby girl!”


End file.
